


Last Of The Wild

by Ksobaka



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Nature, Pre-Slash, Winter, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как холодно бывает, когда ты один.<br/>О том, как хорошо, когда есть кто-то, готовый тебя согреть.<br/>О том, как здорово, когда есть место, куда можно вернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Of The Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Of The Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49829) by Nightwish. 



Еще у подножия горы становится прохладно. С крутых склонов веет горной свежестью, тяжелеющий с каждым шагом воздух бьет по легким, словно замораживая дыхание. В лицо летят редкие остатки снежных комьев, щеки наливаются болезненной краской, и кажется, будто холодный ветер рисует царапины на лице и шее, что Гинко старательно обматывает узким шарфом, который дарит тепла не больше, чем мысль о ледяной ванне. Оказавшись на вершине, мастер не выдерживает и вдыхает. Внутри всё отзывается укоризненным эхом боли по всему нутру. Воздух обжигающе холодный, он тут же забирается под полы тонкого пальто, совсем не предназначенного для таких путешествий, маленьким, изворотливым зверьком скользит по спине, и Гинко передергивает плечами, недовольно кутаясь в одежду, словно это может помочь обрести тепло.

Морской ветер порой еще более беспощаден, нежели дыхание гор. С океанских темно-синих, почти черных волн несется ледяной порыв, что сметает все существующие намеки на тепло. Гинко выплевывает недокуренную сигарету и ругается сквозь зубы. Черт бы побрал этот холод! Длинный плащ ни на йоту не помогает согреться, он наверняка предназначен для лесных прогулок весной, но никак не для шастаний по берегу глубокой осенью. Гинко с медленно нарастающим раздражением снимает с шеи кусочек ткани, который он уже месяц как перестал называть шарфом, и с наслаждением выпускает его из рук. Морской ветер, словно голодный зверь, тотчас подхватывает ткань, и через секунду ткань, что извивалась змеей, скрывается среди темных волн. Гинко достает сигарету и старается отогнать мысли о приближающейся зиме.

Мастер Муши уже было начал думать, что эта зима станет его последней. Любой сугроб так и норовил стать его могилой, похоронив в себе промерзшее до последней косточки тело, почему-то укутанное в короткую курточку. Гинко угрюмо топает по заснеженной лесной тропе, снег под его тяжелыми шагами хрустит так громко, что этот звук, который когда-то дарил какие-то приятные ощущения, отличные от досады, бьет гонгом в висках. Куртка тонкая – настолько, что Гинко вообще сомневается, заметил ли он бы ее внезапное исчезновение со своих трясущихся от холода плеч; вокруг шеи петлей обвилось ледяное дыхание зимы, а руки, спрятанные в широкие карманы брюк, сжаты в кулаки, причем, кажется, навечно. Гинко поднимает взгляд на небо, затем глядит вдаль. До деревни идти около часа. Мастер разочарованно вздыхает и пытается укрыть шею, иначе она рискует быть разодранной холодным ветром, дующим назойливо прямо в лицо.  
Едва показавшись на главной дороге, ведущей прямиком к дому доктора, Гинко с удивлением замечает старого друга в конце переулка. Адасино стоит, опершись о дверной косяк и с упоением кутаясь в меховую куртку. Вокруг шеи толстый красный шарф, а на лице неизменная улыбка. Гинко вдруг думает, что это, возможно, первый раз, когда у него появляется ощущение существующего дома. Дома, где его хоть кто-то ждет. И пусть часто ради личной выгоды, но давняя дружба все же куда важнее заколдованных побрякушек.  
-Йо, - Гинко едва заметно кивает.  
Адасино ухмыляется и жестом приглашает друга в дом.  
Мастер Муши с трудом удерживается от восторженного возгласа – настолько приятен сейчас теплый домашний уют, что царит в этом месте вот уже сколько лет. Гинко всегда нравилось это место. Единственное, пожалуй, где можно было как следует расслабиться, покурить и поговорить по душам с одним из самых важных людей в его нелегкой, но интересной жизни.  
Адасино приносит чай. Гинко не двигающимися от холода пальцами тянется за горячей чашей и с наслаждением вдыхает запах мяты. Доктор садится напротив и с интересом принимается разглядывать вещички, что принес ему мастер. Разговор в этой комнате завязывается легко, как атласный узелок, и Гинко чувствует впервые за долгие месяцы, как ему спокойно. Пусть и не надолго. Скоро придется снова двигаться в путь, навстречу холоду и пробирающим до самих внутренностей зимним ветрам. Мастер поеживается. От взгляда Адасино этот жест не ускользает.  
-Холода тебя когда-нибудь убьют, Гинко.  
Мастер отзывается ворчливым полушепотом:  
-Надо будет прикупить себе теплых вещей.  
-Давно пора, - укоризненно вздыхает доктор, внимательно разглядывая вазу, украшенную переливающимся лазурным сиянием.  
Гинко долго держит в руках чашу с дымящимся напитком и терпеливо рассказывает другу про всех муши, что довелось ему встретить за то время, что они не виделись. Адасино слушает эти истории с невообразимым интересом, словно ради них он живет, ради них он вообще здесь. Гинко умеет преподносить всё так, что Адасино иногда подумывает стать настоящим писателем. 

Время покидать дом коллекционера приходит как-то слишком быстро. Мороз, кажется, только окреп, а воющий ветер встречает Гинко, словно старого друга. Адасино провожает мастера, прощаясь с ним в конце дороги. Гинко с сожалением кидает взгляд на облюбованный дом в конце переулка и поворачивается к другу.  
-Увидимся через четыре месяца, я думаю, - слова вылетают из горла с трудом, холодный воздух пробирается под ребра и мешает толком дышать.  
Адасино дарит ему подбадривающую улыбку и жмет руку. Глаза упираются в почти открытую шею.  
-Чуть не забыл! - вдруг хлопает себя по лбу доктор и разворачивается обратно к дому, кидая через плечо – Стой, не уходи, Гинко!  
И шлепает по хрустящей дороге. Мастер недоуменно смотри ему вслед и пожимает плечами. Придется, кажется, немного подождать. Ничего, Адасино ждет месяцами в ожидании новых вещичек, Гинко совсем не трудно подождать его пару минут. И действительно, доктор появляется не минутой позже. Он бежит, улыбаясь, и мастер с удивлением замечает что-то синее в его руках.  
-Чуть не забыл, - отдышавшись, повторяет Адасино.  
Гинко опасливо смотрит на толстый синий шарф, что доктор тут же принимается наматывать на шею друга. Еще немного теплые кончики пальцев касаются тонкой кожи, ткань же приятно ложится на ключицы, и Гинко словно ощущает барьер, что не подпустит больше холод, как минимум, к его шее. Адасино улыбается.  
-В следующий раз подаришь мне свитер, - Гинко улыбается в ответ. – Спасибо.  
Доктор машет рукой:  
-Да не за что. Мне просто смотреть на тебя больно было. В такой холод – и без шарфика! – он сочувственно закатил глаза. – К тому же, я многого лишусь, если ты где-нибудь свалишься от холода, и тебя заметут снега. – Он похлопал Гинко по плечу. – И куртку себе купи.  
Гинко достает сигарету еще не окоченевшими пальцами. Дымка взвивается вверх едва заметной струйкой и перемешивается с белоснежными хлопьями.  
-Обязательно.  
Гинко уходит с четким намерением во что бы то ни было вернуться.  
Адасино смотрит ему вслед и прикидывает, что к началу весны другу бы не помешали удобные ботинки.


End file.
